Notre tradition
by All Is Ever Dark
Summary: [Traduction]. Une tradition sera toujours une tradition. Même maintenant.


Disclaimer : Kuroko no basket n'est pas à moi, l'histoire appartient à Everlasting Snow Princess. Moi, je traduis (encore ^^)

L'auteur précise que c'est sa première fanfic sur ce fandom, et qu'elle espère que vous l'aimerez ^^

Je lui ai envoyé un message pour obtenir l'autorisation de traduire, mais elle n'a pas répondu. Si elle ne veut finalement pas, je retirerai cette traduction.

Notre tradition

Le match final de la Coupe d'Hiver était arrivé. Rakuzan vs Seirin. Les deux équipes se tenaient au milieu du terrain, l'une faisant face à l'autre une atmosphère tendue les entourant. Le capitaine de l'Equipe de Basketball de Rakuzan et de le Génération des Miracles, Akashi Seijuro sourit sournoisement à Kuroko Tetsuya, le joueur fantôme de la Génération des Miracles et ombre de Kagami Taiga.

« Tetsuya. Je suis fier de toi. Tu as battu chaque opposant et est arrivé en finale avec ton équipe. » dit Akashi, son éternel sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Kuroko répondit de son habituelle voix monotone, « Merci Akashi-kun. »

Dans les gradins entourant le terrain, le reste de la Génération des Miracles et leur manager aux cheveux roses étaient assis avec leur équipes respectives. Chaque équipe attendait anxieusement le début du match.

Aomine Daiki jeta un coup d'œil à son amie d'enfance, Momoi Satsuki et demanda, « Tu ne penses pas qu'Akashi va le faire, pas vrai ? »

Momoi soupira seulement avant de répondre « C'est Aka-chan. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Dai-chan ? »

Aomine grogna et passa une main bronzée dans ses cheveux en réponse. « Tu as absolument raison Satsuki. »

…

« Tetsuya, souviens toi je gagne toujours. Je ne perdrai jamais. » déclara Akashi d'une vois autoritaire.

Les yeux de couleurs différentes (vairons) se plantèrent dans les yeux bleus glacier.

« Akashi-kun, tu ne sauras jamais si quelqu'un n'essaie pas » répondit franchement Kuroko.

Le sourire d'Akashi s'élargit. « Nous allons voir Tetsuya. » Il détailla tout la gymnase, depuis l'équipe de basket de Seirin jusqu'au reste de la Génération des Miracles et leur manager. Quand le capitaine créait un contact avec les yeux des joueurs de son équipe précédente, chacun grognait ou soufflait lourdement avec exaspération. Ils savaient ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

Akashi s'amusa des 'réponses' qu'il recevait de son équipe. Ses yeux, le rouge et le doré retournèrent se poser sur Kuroko, un petit sourire satisfait décorant toujours ses lèvres. « Tetsuya, avant que nous ne commencions, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. »

Les yeux bleus s'agrandirent. Kuroko jeta nerveusement un coup d'œil à ses coéquipiers puis sur le joueur aux cheveux rouges. « Akashi-kun, je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié dans un endroit comme celui-là. »

Seirin et Rakuzan regardèrent avec curiosité les deux joueurs. Les deux se demandaient ce qui allait se produire.

Kagami cria avec acharnement (ndt c'est étrange mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre d'autre - -') « Laisse le tranquille Akashi ! »

Les yeux rouge et doré se tournèrent avec une contrariété mortelle vers l'as de Seirin. Kagami sentin un frisson passer sur son échine, le faisant reculer.

« Tetsuya, une tradition doit toujours être conservée. Nous ne commencerons pas avant que tu ne le fasses. » Dit Akashi d'un ton autoritaire.

Avec hésitation, le bleuté s'approcha de son ancien capitaine. Quand il fut en face d'Akashi, il chuchota « Tu dois vraiment apprécier ça. »

Akashi répondit, « Toujours. »

…

Depuis les gradins, Aomine, Momoi, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro et Murasakibara Atsushi se détournèrent du terrain et bougèrent leurs mains pour bloquer la vue de leur capitaine et du joueur fantôme. Leurs coéquipiers respectifs les regardèrent bizarrement et leur demandèrent ce qu'ils faisaient. Chacun leur répondit la même chose.

« Regardez ailleurs à moins que vous ne vouliez être traumatisés ».

…

Wakamatsu demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? »

Un sombre gloussement sortit des lèvres d'Aomine et un sanglot de celles de Momoi.

L'as de Tôô dit « Vous verrez… » Sa main bronzée agrippa fortement le bras de la chaise. Aomine murmura tristement, « Stupide tradition… »

…

« Shin-chan, est-ce que quelque chose va se passer ? » demanda Takao

Les doigts bandés serrèrent sa grenouille porte-bonheur fermement. « Takao, tu ne veux pas savoir… Après l'avoir vu tellement de fois, ça me donne toujours des frissons. » Dans son esprit, Midorima pensait « Et me donne ce sentiment étrange. »

…

Himuro se tourna vers le défenseur géant. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Murasakibara arrêta de mâcher un moment pour dire « La tradition de Kuro-chin et d'Aka-chin. »

« Tradition ? » demanda Himuro, intrigué.

Murasakibara inclina la tête et continua à manger comme si rien ne s'était passé.

…

Kasamatsu demanda « Kise qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? »

Kise renifla et hurla « Kurokocchi ! Pauvre Kurokocchi Il doit… NOOON ! Je ne veux même pas y penser ! »

Kasamatsu soupira et murmura « Je suppose que je découvrirai. »

…

Maintenant, tout le monde regardait avec curiosité. Quand ils virent la scène qui se d éroulait sous leurs yeux, Ils furent giflés à un niveau incroyable par le choc.

Kuroko Tetsuya se tenait sur la pointe de ses pieds et venait de planter un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Akashi Seijuro avant de s'éloigner et de rougir légèrement.

Un _BAISER_.

Un fort et commun « QUOI ? » retentit à travers le gymnase. Tous étaie nt gelés par le choc, même les membres des équipes de Rakuzan et de Seirin.

Kagami bégaya « Qu-qu'est-ce que c'-c'était que ç-ça ? »

Les lèvres d'Akashi formaient toujours un sourire. « Notre tradition. »

Alors ? Reviews ?


End file.
